The present invention relates to the fabrication of microstructures. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a one-step method of forming microstructures in substrates using photo-ablation under a chemical atmosphere that forms the microstructure while altering the chemical functionality of the microstructures.
A number of competing technologies are currently used for the fabrication of microstructures in polymers including reactive ion etching, plasma etching, x-ray photolithography, chemical etching and template imprinting. However, with each technology there exists an associated disadvantage. In the case of reactive ion and plasma etching, highly specialized equipment, reactive gases, and high vacuums are required. X-ray photolithography (or LIGA) is extremely expensive and requires a synchrotron radiation source, which are in limited number throughout the world.
Currently there are no reports of controlling the chemical functionality of a polymer surface during the fabrication of microstructures. At most, fabrication is completed in one step and functionalization is completed in a subsequent step. In most instances, functionality (or lack thereof) is considered an uncontrollable byproduct of the utilized fabrication process.
According to various features, characteristics and embodiments of the present invention that will become apparent as the description thereof proceeds, the present invention provides a method of forming a microstructure in a substrate, which involves:
exposing a surface portion of the substrate to a light source while providing a chemical atmosphere at the surface portion, so that the light causes ablation of the substrate while the chemical atmosphere effects a change in the chemical functionality of the substrate in the ablated portion thereof.
The present invention further provides a method of fabricating a microfluidic system having fluid flow channels, which involves:
providing a substrate; and
exposing a surface portion of the substrate to a light source while providing a chemical atmosphere at the surface portion, so that the light causes ablation of the substrate and formation of microchannels therein while the chemical atmosphere effects a change in the chemical functionality of the substrate in the ablated portion thereof.